Perspective
by EOAddict
Summary: Truth be told, she had her fair share of sexual fantasies involving her partner. Little did she know it, so did he. She continues to watch as he shifts in his seat, still reeling from her revelation.
1. Newbie

_**C.1 - The Newbie**_

"_**Okay listen up people, we got a newbie coming in today." Captain Cragen announced to Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Lake, and Munch whom were all starting to file in one by one. **_

"_**Great. So who's gonna be the lucky one out of me, Munch, and Lake to be partnered with the rookie? Cause we all know you're not splittin' those two up anytime soon." Fin questioned motioning towards Elliot and Olivia, who were engrossed in their own little 'private' conversation by the coffee maker.**_

"_**Partners don't have to do everything together, you know?" Munch quickly quipped at the duo, a satisfied smirk plastering his face, knowing he had succeeded in his mission of embarrassing the two in front of the others. He watched in victory as Olivia and Elliot exchanged an uncomfortable gaze between each other before returning to the others.**_

"_**Sorry, cap. So is the new guy male or female?" Olivia inquired, silently hoping it would be female. Being the only women in a male dominated line of work could get pretty intimidating at times. Not to say that the beautiful brunette detective was easily intimidated.**_

"_**You'll be glad to know it's a female, Olivia, one," He pauses and glances down at the file in his hand. "Isabella Torres, from Miami, Florida."**_

"_**Ooh, just what I need in my life, a Latin lover. Cap, I will gladly give up my partner to break in the newbie." Lake offers, ignoring the eye rolling of the other detectives.**_

"_**Actually Lake, I was thinking of shaking things up a bit. I'm partnering you with Munch and I'm putting Fin with the rookie. Starting now. She should be here pretty soon." Fin sighed in relief as everyone went to their workstations and started working. Well, almost everyone, Lake and Munch took the opportunity to get a head start in their newfound partnership by bouncing conspiracy theories between the two. Twenty minutes later, they are still at it and wearing Fin's sanity thin.**_

"_**The newbie has to be better than the two of you put together…"**_

"_**I'm going to take that as a compliment. But you gotta stop callin' me newbie" An unfamiliar voice speaks from behind Fin, capturing the attention of the other detectives.**_

"_**Oh my god! Izzy?" **_

"_**Olivia?" Olivia rises from her desk and pulls the new detective in an embrace, then instantly starts gabbing with the woman as the other detectives watching the exchange in confusion.**_

"_**Liv, how do you know the newbie?" Elliot finally asks the question on everyone's mind.**_

"_**I'm sorry, guys, this is Isabella. We went to police academy together." Isabella had brown shoulder length hair in soft curls. She had beautiful hazel eyes that matched her golden toned skin perfectly. "Isabella, this is John Munch" She pauses as Munch gently shakes her hand. "Chester Lake" Lake, at an attempt to be smooth opts to kiss her hand, but she shuts him down quickly.**_

"_**Feisty, I like that in my women" Lake voices, staring at Isabella intently. She leans into him. "That's good to know, papi, but I will never be your woman…" She smiles at him ever so sweetly after informing him of that fact. Causing a series of "Oohs" from the rest of the squad. Olivia introduces Elliot. They exchange hellos, before Elliot pulls her away from the group, more than likely anxious to finish their earlier conversation. Olivia promises to catch up with her later. **_

"_**Shot down hard. I love my new partner already. I'm Fin." Fin replies, shaking her hand. "You gotta excuse him, he was dropped on his head too many times as a baby, he can't help himself."**_

**_"It's ok. I'm used to handling guys like that."_**

**_"Hold up. Don't get it twisted though. Once you get past all that smooth talkin' shit, he's actually a good dude. Speaking as an ex-partner and somewhat friend" Fin jokes, enticing a smile from the lady._**

**_"Well... It seems like life in the 1-6 is gonna prove to be very interesting..." Isabella replies as she settles into the desk across from Fin, anxious to get the day started._**


	2. Observation

_**C.2 - Observation**_

_**The day was slow, which was a good thing for Isabella, enabling her to be caught up to speed on some of the ongoing cases. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Isabella were the last ones to wrap up for the day. Elliot and Fin thought it would be a good idea to invite the girls out for drinks. **_

"_**So, what are your plans for tonight, Liv?" Fin asked. He knew if he could get Olivia to agree to go out with them, then Isabella would be easier to persuade.**_

"_**Nothing really, I invited Izzy to hang out at my place, since Greg cancelled on me. Again." She replied, adverting the blue eyes that had turned shade darker at the mention of her lawyer friend Greg Marshall.**_

"_**I don't know what you him anyway. He's a loser, Liv…"**_

"_**El, don't start" Olivia warned. Elliot silently obliged her wishes not to make a big deal about her date. Even though he had made it no secret on plenty of occasions that he didn't like the men Olivia dated. The fact is Elliot didn't like Olivia with any man that wasn't him. Hell, even a blind man could see that. Elliot had been divorced over a year and he still hadn't made his move on her, but silently dared any man within the precinct who had any intentions of asking the beautiful brunette out themselves. **_

_**Fin, quickly picking up on the tension that was beginning to fill the room, opted to change the conversation back to its originality, which was getting the girls to go out with him and Elliot. "Hey Liv, why don't you and Isabella come to the bar with me and Elliot?"**_

"_**I don't know…" Olivia answers hesitantly, not wanting to spoil the others fun by possibly getting into another argument with Elliot. He had been so hot and cold with her the past few months, she hadn't known what to expect from him lately. Elliot, picking up on her hesitance, jokingly, but at the same time honestly assured her. **_

"_**Don't worry, Liv. I promise to be on my best behavior." He replies, a twinkle in his blue eyes, that Olivia found unable to resist.**_

"_**It's okay with me, but I still need to check with Isabella first." They exchanged an longing gaze that hadn't gone unnoticed by Fin. He smiled slightly and shook his head, as he adverted his attention back to the paperwork he needed to finish up.**_

"_**Check with me about what?" Isabella asks, having caught the tail end of their conversation after coming out of the Captain's office.**_

"_**Drinks. The guys here want to break you in properly." Olivia states quickly, as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Isabella eyes her suspiciously, before replying back. **_

"_**Right…" She had gotten the feeling that maybe there was something Olivia wasn't telling her. "It's fine with me. I told my mom I didn't know what time I was getting off, so I'm sure she won't mind watching Adrianna for me." Referring to her five year old daughter. The gaze that Elliot and Olivia hadn't gone unnoticed by her either. She had only been there a day, but she had already been filled in on the many speculations and somewhat truths of Benson and Stabler. However true they may be, there was one thing she knew for sure, this proved to be an interesting evening.**_

_**TBC**_


	3. Admission

_**Disclaimer: I Only Own Isabella and Greg**_

_**C.3 - Admission**_

_**16**__**th**__** Precinct **_

_**June 13**__**th**_

_**10:13 a.m.**_

_**A few days have passed since the Special Vics gang went out for after hours drinks and it would certainly prove to be their last, at least for a while… that is until Olivia and Elliot got their shit together. The tension between the two had only gotten worse as the days went by. The only time they spoke to each other was in relevance to a case, other than that, total silence. According to some, the silence was worse than their infamous shouting matches. Isabella had known something had happened between the two. She had her suspicions, but didn't know anything for sure. Olivia had almost opened up about a couple of times but they would always somehow get interrupted, both promising to catch up with the other later, never finding the right time. **_

_**Isabella discreetly watched the two from her desk as she pretended to be engrossed at the file in front of her. She couldn't believe the events that unfolded days before that lead to the image before her, a wounded partnership. A partnership that even in her short stint at the 1-6, had proven to be exactly what she has heard. Indescribable. They were definitely made for each other, in more ways than one. **_

_They had been at O'Malley's for less than an hour and were already on their third drinks. Fin, Elliot, and Olivia were all reminiscing about an old case._

"_That was one of our most grueling cases in my opinion. I mean, yeah, we come across a lot but that one really stuck with me. Losing a vic is never easy, but to see someone so young…Their life gone. It's terrible…" Olivia replies, taking another swig of her beer._

"_You know, people always ask, "How do you do it? How can you work in Special Vics, being a parent and all?" For me, I think it's because I'm a mother, I would never want that to happen to Adri." _

"_I think that's something we all have in common" Elliot states, with understanding of his coworker's perspective all too well, knowing it as his own. The table silenced for a moment, all lost in their own thoughts, undoubted on how they were all able to deal with the things they saw on a regular basis. _

"_Hey babe, sorry I'm late. I had to wrap up a case first." Greg Marshall, announces, snapping the detectives out of their silent reverie. Olivia immediately smiles at the presence of her tall, brown haired, blue eyed friend. He kisses her softly on the lips, before sitting in the chair beside her._

"_Greg, this is Isabella and Fin." She gestures to them both as she says their name. "And you remember Elliot, right?" _

"_Of course, your partner. How's it going, El?"_

"_Elliot." He states in an aggressive manner that didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table. He didn't take well to the fact that Olivia's friend took it upon himself to call him by the nickname that was reserved for his partner and his partner only._

"_Sorry, Elliot." Greg replies, visibly taken aback by his attitude and tone. _

_**Fin throws a wadded piece of paper at his partner, jarring her out of her thoughts as she looks at him, confusion with a mild set of anger etched across her face.**_

"_**Easy, baby girl, I just don't want Cap to come out here and catch you in La-La land. He'd have both our asses." He glances over at the detectives next to him, whom were to focused on their own paperwork to notice him looking, then back at his partner, a knowing smirk crept onto his face.**_

"_**They are pretty interesting, huh?" Fin replies before returning his attention to the files on his desk. She can't help but smile at the thought of being caught watching the estranged detectives.**_

_**EOEOEOEOEOEOEO**_

_**Olivia had been trying hard to concentrate on her paperwork, but the harder she tried, the faster her brain traveled, which made it hard to finish up the paperwork that she would normally have done now. She sighs heavily as she throws down the pen she had been inadvertently been chewing on for the past half hour. She looks across her desk at Elliot, who had tried his best to avoid eye contact with her the past few days. She watches him intently for a moment daring him with her eyes for him to look up, but to no avail. She wonders how they had gotten to this point in their relationship. He had openly admitted his feelings for her that night at the bar, but as long as she had waited to hear those words, they had come at the worst time. **_

_She stood outside the bar, letting uncharacteristically cool summer air hit her face. She had to get out of there quickly. Sitting in the middle of Elliot and Greg made her feel claustrophobic. The night had started out good, but quickly turned sour the moment that Greg shown up, making Olivia regret inviting him in the first place. After standing outside a few moments, she was surprised to see Elliot coming out of the door. _

"_You ok?" Her heart melted at his simple question. He had completely shut down the moment Greg came in, not saying a word since, but now here he is, actually concerned about her. _

"_I just needed a little air. I'm fine."_

"_You're lying." She smiles softly at his ability to read her so well._

"_How do you know? How do you always know? Even before me?" Her eyes meeting his in search of an answer._

"_Because you're my better half. Because I know you better than you know yourself…Because I love you Olivia Benson." Her eyes widen at his admission and for the first time in her life, she is literally speechless._

"_What?"_

"_That's how I always know. Because I am completely and utterly hopelessly in love with you…"_

_**She sighs heavily once again before returning to her paperwork.**_

_**TBC**_


	4. Rumors

_**A/N: Thank you 2 everyone who took the time out to review my story! I'm glad you all are liking it! Thanks again 4 the reviews, they keep me going! BTW This chapter kinda took a life of its own. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**C.4 - Rumors**_

_**Sportsmen's Bar & Grill**_

_**Manhattan, New York**_

_**June 13, 2008 **_

"_**Hey, I thought you had flaked on me…" She states in a teasing manner, as Elliot slides into the booth directly across from her.**_

"_**You? Never." He flashes a flirtatious grin to her way before stopping a passing waitress and placing an order. **_

_**After the waitress departs, he turns his attention back to the woman in front of him. The same woman who held his thoughts captive from the moment he met her. He watches her for a moment as she gazes out the window intently, undoubtedly lost in her thoughts. **__God, she is so beautiful…Stop it! Damn it Stabler, she made her choice! You fucked up! Waited too late to tell her how you feel! _

_Less complicated...She said she needed something less complicated, that the relationship they had came with too much baggage. Too many old wounds that never stopped bleeding…_

_She's moved on with Greg. Like it or not. You gotta stop being a dick and accept it! _

"_**So…" He voices, drawing her attention away from the window and back to him.**_

"_**So…" She repeats, knowing full well Elliot wanted to know why she invited him to this **__impromptu__** dinner that she couldn't bring herself to describe as a date. In reality, most would consider it a date, but this is Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Reality can't be that simple.**_

"_**I know you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here"**_

"_**The thought crossed my mind. Not that I have a problem being here with you. I just know something's up. My favorite bar. Free food **__and __**drinks. Are you breaking up with me Benson?" **_

_**He grins cockily for a second but it fades, his expression quickly replaced with seriousness as he notices Olivia's half hearted smile at his attempt of humor. **_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Everything's wrong…" She sighs heavily as she shuts her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to maintain her slowly crumbling composure. Focusing her gaze back to Elliot, she continues,**_

"_**He broke up with me" She blurts, involuntary tears already making their path down her cheeks.**_

"_**What? Why?" **__He broke up with her?! What the hell was he thinking? And what in the hell brought this on? The last time they were together, they looked solid. Even after he told her how he felt about her. He would have given anything to be in that man's shoes, just to be able to be with Olivia and he just gave that up? That bastard obviously didn't know how lucky he was to have a woman like Olivia. She basically chose Greg over him that night and he gave that up?! Stupid son of a bitch! _

"_**He broke up with me because of you" Her soft tone lulling him from his silent reverie as he processed what she had just said.**_

"_**Me?" He replies, honestly confused to be the cause of their breakup.**_

"_**Yes you" **_

"_**I don't understand" She smiles slightly through her tears at the fact that Elliot, being the wonderful detective that he is, couldn't detect the signs of Greg's obvious jealously of hers and Elliot's close partnership. Elliot wasn't the only one who shut her out that night at the bar and the coldness continued after they made it back to her apartment.**_

"_Wanna tell me what all the attitude is about?" She asks, spacing feet apart slightly and placing her hands upon her hip in battle like form. _

_He turns around, his eyes meeting hers with equal fire. He knew she hated to be ignored, she had shared that much with him in their time together. He knew Elliot had shut her out before and it almost destroyed their relationship, both professionally and personally. He didn't want that to happen to them, but what happened tonight enough for him. _

"_You really want to know?"_

_There it is. He finally speaks. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't"_

_To Greg that was the green light for him. To let it all out. Either shit or get off the pot, as they say._

"_Fine. Tonight was an eye-opener for me, Liv" He places his hand over his mouth in mock admonishment. "I'm sorry, I'm mean Olivia. God forbid I tarnish the sacred nicknames you have for one another" He spat. Unable to hide the venom in his voice._

"_I'm sick and tired of hearing of the great Benson and Stabler. You two have made quite the impact at the 1-6. Everyone knows…" He pauses as he gets in her face, a little more intimidating than he meant to be. Olivia flinched slightly, anger building within her body. On some level, she knew what he was about to say. She had heard almost all of the rumors when it came to her and Elliot. Let's just say they weren't exactly PG-13._

"_Everyone knows what?" She challenged him. He didn't back down, his blue eyes turning a darker shade._

"_Everyone knows that you're fucking him" Her blood boils. She didn't think he would have the balls to actually say that to her face. She instinctively slaps him across the face, so forcefully that a red mark had already begun to appear. He gives her a hardened glare that Olivia had never seen in him before. He has become eerily quiet, not moving, nor taking his eyes away from hers._

"_I think you've said enough" She opens the door to her apartment, motioning outside of it. _

"_I think you need to leave"_

_**She sighs heavily once again before swiping the tears from her eyes, along with its traces on her face.**_

"_**According to Greg, you and I are sleeping together…" His eyes widen at the knowledge of this. He shifts uncomfortably in the booth.**_

"_**Excuse me, I didn't say that right. Sleeping is putting it too mildly. Greg and apparently the rest of the 1-6 thinks that were fucking" **_

_**TBC **_


	5. Compliments

**Disclaimer: I only own Isabella and Greg**

_Excerpt from Chapter 4:_

_She sighs heavily once again before swiping the tears from her eyes, along with its traces on her face._

"_According to Greg, you and I are sleeping together…" His eyes widen at the knowledge of this. He shifts uncomfortably in the booth._

"_Excuse me, I didn't say that right. Sleeping is putting it too mildly. Greg and apparently the rest of the 1-6 thinks that were fucking" _

_**Sportsmen's Bar & Grill**_

_**Manhattan, New York**_

_**June 13, 2008 **_

_**7:15 p.m.**_

She can't help but be amused at her partner's visual discomfort at their current conversation. Rumors of Special Victim Unit detectives, partners none the less, in a sexual relationship? Yeah, when you say it that way, it definitely sounds weird. Unfortunately, here we are, the conversation that neither of them had ever dare address, for fear of the other's reaction. Truth be told, she had her fair share of sexual fantasies involving her partner. Little did she know it, so did he.

She continues to watch as he shifts in his seat, still reeling from her revelation.

"Come on El, you can't be that shocked." She states, teasingly.

"I'm not. Not really, I just wasn't aware that the rumors stretched that far." He replies laughingly, laced with a nervous undertone.

"Greg has a buddy that does pro bono work for us, apparently, he gave him an earful about us." She replies, taking a long swig of her beer.

"Glad to know we're talked about." He replies with a smirk. "I can only assume that Greg had his ass handed to him after saying something like that." He assumes, knowing full well that his partner of ten years would never allow an asshole like Greg to talk to her in such a way. He has seen her in action plenty of times, he knows she's capable of holding her own.

"You know me. I kicked his ass out." She boosts, feeling more proud of her actions by the moment.

"Good girl. I never liked the prick anyway."

"But you hid it so well." She quips, enjoying the playful banter between the two of them.

"Have you talked to Casey? How's her dad doing?" He asks, referring to their Assistant District Attorney, Casey Novak, whom had been out of state all week; her father had suffered an heart attack and had been hospitalized because of it.

Nodding her head, she replies, "We were texting earlier at work. I didn't talk to her long though. As you already know, Cragen wasn't in the best of moods today."

"That's not any different from any other day." They share a laugh.

"He would be if you and Munch didn't aggravate him so much."

"Who me?" He replies in mock innocence. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Back to your question about Casey's dad, he's doing better. He's getting released tomorrow, so that's good news." He nods in agreement.

"So when can we expect our favorite redhead to return?" She eyes him inquisitively.

"Unbelievable. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you miss her." She teases, smiling at him.

"As strange as it sounds, I actually do." He replies, returning her smile with his own.

"You can tell her yourself how much you missed her. She'll be back on Monday."

Their waitress, Aimee, finally arrives with some of their food. She apologizes to them for having to wait so long for the appetizer before placing the plate of hot wings on the table before them.

"I don't think I have ever loved you more than at this very moment." She states jokingly, before taking a wing off of the plate and biting into it. She moans upon contact with the food in her mouth. Hearing her moan like that sends Elliot mind racing in wonderment of if that's how she would sound underneath him as he moved in and out of her. He immediately pushes the thought of his mind just as quickly as it had entered. Clearing his throat, he responds to her.

"I know you have a thing for spicy food, so I took the initiative of ordering something special for you." He states, taking a wing for himself and taking a bite out of it.

"Just for me, huh?" Cocking her brow inquisitively, giving him a knowing look.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he responds,

"Can't eat too many of these. They give me heartburn." She laughs at his statement. Usually a statement like that allowed her to make a joke about his age, but being that he had been on his best behavior so far, she would allow him a pass.

"Well, if it helps any, I shouldn't eat them either. I'm already fat."

"You are not fat, Liv."

"As sweet of it is for you to say, I know better, El."

"Liv, trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with you the way you are. You're perfect." She can feel her face flushing upon his compliments. She wasn't used to getting compliments like these from her partner and she definitely didn't know how to take them. They are the dynamic duo of the one six. Benson and Stabler. They didn't do sweetness and compliments. Tension and complication often described them.

"Thanks." She simply, not knowing how else to respond at this point.

"No need to thank me, Liv."

"I don't know how to react to the things that you say and the way that look at me now. It's different. It's-"

"Please don't say weird." He cringes inwardly at the thought. The last thing he wants to do is creep her out or make her uncomfortable in any way.

"I wasn't going to say weird. Well, not in that way at least." She smiles wanly at him, "It's different, but it's nice."

"Just nice?" He responds somewhat cockily.

"More than nice." He opens his mouth to respond, but she cuts him off, "Don't push it Stabler."

Aimee returns with the remainder of their food.

"I'm sorry that it took so long on your food. It's crazy tonight." She places the food on the table in it's rightful places. Bacon cheeseburger and fries for him. Bacon Mushroom Swiss and fries for her.

"Would you like me to get anything else for you? Another round of beer, maybe?" The young blonde flashes a bright smile, which had seemed more reserved for Elliot than the both of them. Obliviously, he returns her smile and takes her up on her offer.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your beer." She replies before sauntering away from their table.

"You continue to amaze me, El." She voices, popping a fry into her mouth.

"I just remember the last time we came you said you wanted to try it, but you got the ribs instead."

"Elliot, I can't believe that you remember that. That was months ago." She replies in disbelief. She did in fact state that she wanted to try the burger, she just can't believe that he would remember something so insignificant.

"Like I told you before, I know you better than you know yourself, Benson." She smiles warmly at the memory, recall the nights before when he made that statement. His cerulean eyes speaks volumes to her, seemingly begging her to take the leap, trust him to not let her fall. She motions to speak, but is interrupted by the return of their waitress. Thankfully, she doesn't make any conversation this time around. She simply places the beers on the table and smiles politely before departing again. This time, it is Olivia who is uncomfortable and shifting in her seat. Elliot, sensing her discomfort, motions at the plate before her.

"Eat your food before it gets cold, I'm not paying for food that you have only taken a bite out of." He jokes, wanting to revert back to the lightheartedness of their conversation. He takes a bite of his food, eyeing her questioningly to see if she were going to do the same.

"I thought I was paying for this dinner. I asked you to meet me, remember? Old age affecting your memory already, Stabler?" She quips, pleased at her ability to slip in a jab at her partner and thankful for the redirection of their conversation. He shakes his head in disagreement.

"Despite your unsuccessful attempt of humor about my age, I can't let you pay for it. I'm supposed to be consoling you." He pauses briefly, amusement lighting his face, "Besides, it's the least I can do seeing as though I am partly responsible for your breakup." Surprisingly, his comment doesn't upset her, it actually humors her. Laughingly she replies,

"You won't get any arguments from me there." She states before she begins to eat her food.

_**Benson Residence**_

_**Manhattan, New York**_

_**June 13, 2008 **_

_**9:38p.m.**_

Back at Olivia's apartment, Elliot makes himself comfortable on the couch as Olivia searches through her DVD collection for something that they both would be okay with watching. Flopping on the couch beside Elliot, she hands one of the two of her cd/dvd cases for him to browse through.

"What are you in the mood to watch?" Elliot asks as Olivia flips through her mail. She looks up at him and shrugs.

"Whatever you decide on is fine with me." She states, somewhat distracted by the blinking red digits on her answering machine, indicating that she had new messages. She walks over to the end table and presses play, seconds later, the sound of Isabella's filled the apartment.

"_Hey chica, it's Bella, I thought I'd try to call you at home since you have turned off your cell. Did you have a hot date that you neglected to tell me about? I know we haven't been in touch with each other in the past few years, but I seem to remember the both of us referring to each other as méjor amigas at one point in time. Anyway, call me when you get in, I would love to hear about whatever it is that has you not answering my calls." _

"I bet you just can't wait to tell her that I was you hot date, huh?" Elliot replies in mock arrogance.

"Oh, please. You just wish you were my hot date." She counters, as he walks over to the DVD player, placing the DVD inside, then returning to the couch.

"_Hey Liv, it's Casey. Your cell is off. It's probably dead." _She smiles at the knowledge her friend has of her. Elliot stifles a laugh, prompting Liv to cast him a menacing glare. _"Anyway, call me when get in or tomorrow or whatever just make sure you call. You won't believe what the hell happened to me tonight. I have got to get the hell out of this town and back to New York where it's safe. *Call* me."_

She walks into the kitchen to grab a beer for herself and Elliot. As she walks into the kitchen, the voice on the next message stops her in her tracks.

"_Hey, Liv. Um, it's me. Greg. I, uh, I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I had no right to accuse you the way that I did. I was an ass and well, I'm sorry." _She walks back into the room. She hands Elliot his beer. "Are you really going to stand there and listen to this crap?" Elliot asks, annoyance written across his features. _"I know you probably don't want to have anything to do with me and that's fine, I will respect your decision. You're an amazing woman and-"_ She presses stop on the machine, not even bother to listen to the remainder.

"That's about all I can take of that."

"Thank god" Elliot replies as she joins him on the couch. She twists the cap off of her beer and takes a swig before placing it on the table.

"He's right about one thing though." He replies, his eyes still focused on the television screen.

"What?" She eyes him suspiciously. He redirects his attention from the movie to her.

"You are an amazing woman."


End file.
